Borovich
CN Human Barbarian 10 / Frenzied Berserker 2 HP: 151 (12 HD) Init: +8 Speed: 40 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 16 BAB: +12/+7/+2 Attack: Darkwood Sacred Berserker Returning Longsword (1d8 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 21, DEX 16, CON 18, INT 14, WIS 14, CHA 14 Saves: Fort +14, Ref +06, Will +07 Skills: Climb +9, Diplomacy +7, Gather Information +3, Handle Animal +7, Heal +6, Intimidate +14, Perform (Song) +7, Profession (Sailor) +8, Ride +7, Survival +17, Swim +18 Languages: Common, Giant, Dwarven Feats: Power Attack, Cleave, Intimidating Rage, Destructive Rage, Improved Initiative, Iron Will Possessions: Darkwood Sacred Berserker Returning Longsword, Belt of One Mighty Blow, Boots of the Winterland, Amulet of Natural Armor +3 Patron: Spirits Features: Human Qualities Fast Movement (Ex): Borovich’s land speed is faster than the norm for Humans by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Illiteracy: Borovich does not know how to read and write. Rage (Ex): Borovich can fly into a rage three times per day. In a rage, a he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the his Hit Points by 2 points per level, but these Hit Points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. While raging, Borovich cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration. His fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + his newly improved Constitution modifier. He may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, Borovich loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. Borovich can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Borovich retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Trap Sense (Ex): Borovich gains a +3 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +3 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Borovich can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack him by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the Borovich has Barbarian levels. Damage Reduction (Ex): Borovich has Damage Reduction. Subtract 2 from the damage the barbarian takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. Frenzy (Ex): Borovich can enter into a frenzy during combat. When frenzied, he gains a +6 to strength, and if he makes a full attack action, gains one extra attack at his highest bonus. However, he takes a –4 to his Armor Class and takes 2 points of nonlethal damage per round. The frenzy lasts for 5 rounds. To end the frenzy before it’s duration, Borovich must make a DC 20 Will save as a swift action. The effects of frenzy stack with any rage ability benefits/penalties. Borovich can enter into a frenzy once per day, as a free action. While frenzied, Borovich cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration. At the end of the frenzy, Borovich loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. During a frenzy, Borovich attacks those he determines as foes to the best of his abilities. If he runs out of foes, he attacks anyone nearby until his frenzy recedes, with no regards to innocence, health, or friendship. Diehard: Borovich gains Diehard as a bonus feat Supreme Cleave: Borovich can take 5’ steps between attacks when using the Cleave or Great Cleave feats. Combat/Tactics: Borovich regularly uses his rage ability while in melee combat to augment his own fighting prowess. He suppresses his frenzy ability unless it is a dire emergency, because of the inability for him to distinguish between friends or foes when frenzied. Borovich only uses his spiritual, ancestral weapon, and would rather use his hands than a weapon other than this. Friends/Allies: Borovich has very few close friends and allies, but he is constantly surrounded by them, as a member of the crew of the Golden Jubilee. Borovich is very close to Captain Kidd, and taught her the basics of the Baric path that she has progressed. Borovich sees her something like a daughter. Foes/Enemies: Borovich has a foe who he despises more than any others: his former mentor, Lexei. Lexei betrayed Borovich and his entire tribe, having the others killed and/or sold into slavery, like Borovich. Appearance: Borovich is middle aged, but is still in his physical prime. He is tall and heavily muscled, with curly dark black hair and brown eyes. The clothing he typically wears- loose gray garments, generally show a great deal of his muscled chest, arms, and legs. Personality: Despite the spirit of rage buried within him, Borovich is a very jovial individual. He is normally honest, blunt, and forthright. He does not always claim to understand the ways of others, and has no problems admitting these deficiencies. History: Borovich was born in the year 1108, among the barbarians of the Thracian Peninsula. The circumstances of his birth were ordinary, but his actual birth was important. The local Shaman appointed the newborn babe ‘Pac Axya’ of his tribe. When translated into the Common Tongue, ‘Pac Axya’ means ‘Spirit Rager’. Ten days after his birth, the Shaman commanded spirits of rage and anger to possess and cohabit the body of the infant. He was then taken by the Shaman to the ‘Ayehxbo Mecta’, along with children from other tribes, who had the same exact ritual performed on them by other Shaman. ‘Ayehxbo Mecta’, when translated into the Common Tongue, means ‘Spiritual Place’. For nearly the next two decades, Borovich was raised by the ‘Anktobpi Axya’, the ‘Spirit Talkers’ of the Ayehxbo Mecta. The wise Anktobpi Axya taught all of the Pac Axya, including Borovich, the oral traditions of the barbarians of the Tracian peninsula, taught them about the spirits that pervaded through everything in nature, and, most importantly, taught them the duties that they would eventually come to possess as adult Pac Axya. When Borovich, along with the other children that he grew up with, reached the age of 20, he and the others were taken to the most holy site in all of Ayehxbo Mecta: The ‘Crebtellen Ban’, or ‘Holy Tree’. This tree, according to the legends on the barbarians, was the source of all of the spirits that inhabited the northern peninsula. Like all of the other children, Borovich was taken to the Crebtellen Ban, and a specific branch of the gigantic tree was specifically chosen for him. The Anktobpi Axya began a ritual that attuned this specific branch to Borovich, and coaxed the branch to separate itself from the Crebtellen Ban and shape itself into the form of a sword designed for blunt smashing, rather than slashing or piercing. This became Borovich’s ‘Wnara Ainbapa’, his ‘Soul Bond Sword’. Upon the completion of this ceremony, Borovich was given his Wnara Ainbapa, Borovich was allowed for the first time to return to the tribe he was born into, as the apprentice the Pac Axya of his tribe, Lexei. Along with the elder Lexei, Borovich watched over his tribe from a distance, not allowed to interact with them, but, at the same time, tasked with protecting them from all kinds of threats, such as snow cats, Yeti, and other dangers on the tundra. For two years, Borovich protected his tribe along with Lexei. In 1130, however, this would change. One evening, while chasing a snow cat away from the area where his tribe had settled for the time being, Borovich discovered a party of foreigners from the island of Alesund. They had been sent by the Ice Maiden, and were looking to capture locals, to bring back to their island and use as slaves. Borovich snuck away from their camp, and returned to Lexei, where he shared the information with his elder. Borovich and Lexei snuck to the slavers’ camp under the cover of night. As the two were preparing to attack the men, Lexei suddenly gave up their position, shouting and screaming, attracting the attention of the outsiders. Borovich, not realizing at first what was happening, proceeded to go through with the plan that he and Lexei formulated, and waded into combat. As it dawned on him that his combatants seemed more prepared than men who had just been woken up, Borovich turned to Lexei, who he saw idly chatting with one of the slavers who seemed in charge. It was then that he realized that he had been betrayed, and by Lexei, to make matters worse. Borovich continued fighting against the odds, but he was eventually overwhelmed. He was knocked unconscious, and imprisoned. He awoke onboard a boat, being shipped to Alesund, to work as a slave for the Ice Maiden of Alesund. What little he had owned- his clothing, his Wnara Ainbapa, even his own hair, had been removed from his possession. He immediately began to fight back, but his captors quickly beat the fighting spirit out of him. Resigned to his fate, he made the rest of the journey to the island in the cargo hold, which was filled with other slaves who had been captured recently. The next few years were a blur, for Borovich. He served time in the work camps run by the Ice Maiden of Alesund, working as a laborer in the mines on the north side of the island, and as a farmhand at one of the many farms run by the Ice Maiden. In 1134, four years after Borovich was initially captured and sold into slavery, he was sold by his masters to a group of Goblinoids from the city of Uurlgarsh. Along with the other slaves who were sold to the Goblins from the west, he was packed into a small caravel, and taken away. Weeks later, while the Goblinoid vessel was traveling the waters of the Southern Sea, the caravel was attacked by a pirate vessel, the Dart. During the fighting on the deck, Borovich was able to free himself, and began freeing his fellow slaves. During the fighting, Borovich felt within him the spirit of anger and rage for the first time in years. He gave into them, summoning his Pac Axya rage. In doing so, he also discovered that his Wnara Ainbapa was inherently linked to him, as his summoning his rage somehow magically summoned his weapon as well. When the fighting had ended, Borovich was ready to fight those who had rescued him, due to the fact that he did not know who these people were, and that the spirit of anger and rage within him was influencing his mind. One of the crewmembers, an eleven-year-old girl by the name of Kidd, was able to coax Borovich out of his rage by singing a song that reminded the barbarian of some of the tunes from his native homeland. Realizing that the crew of the Dart had saved him, Borovich was immensely grateful. Furthermore, he sword a life debt, a ‘Habcerna Knehn’ in his native language, to the crew of the Dart and in particular, the young girl, Kidd. For the next decade or so, Borovich would serve as a crewmember of the Dart, serving under Captain Prak and First-Mate Kidd. He had a special fondness for young Kidd, who was a practitioner of the Bardic arts. Borovich would teach Kidd the songs of his homeland, and together, the two would sing them. In 1147, when the Dart was shunted to the Elemental Plane of Fire, and then returned to the Prime Material Plane, Borovich fought in the defense of the ship, against the monstrous crab that appeared in the Southern Sea shortly after the Dart arrived back on the Prime Material Plane. Like the other crewmembers, Borovich fought with all of his heart and soul against the gigantic crustacean. However, his efforts were in vein, as the creature penetrated the hull of the Dart, and the ship took on water. As the vessel was sinking, Borovich leapt onto the shell of the crab, and plunged his Wnara Ainbapa deep into the shell of the creature. He was last seen sinking into the depths of the Southern Sea, and is presumed to have perished during that encounter. Borovich was captured by the master of the magical crab, Bentonar Shelltrym, and kept as a slave until the crew of the Golden Jubilee rescued him. Motivations and Goals: Borovich yearns to one day return to his native and ancestral home, but in his heart, does not believe he will ever do so, because of the situation that caused him to leave them to begin with.